Talk:G Episode 4: Shion Kiba/@comment-24486895-20141116054905
Ok, I am really not liking either Chrono or Sion right now. Which is bad, considering how Chrono is our protagonist and Sion is running my main Clan. For the first two episodes, I liked Chrono, but right now his character development is being rushed (in my opinion, at least) and is making him seem very whiney. When combined with his non-social attitude, it's making him appear as really negative in all the wrong ways. I have no problem with non-social characters, as I thought that was a nice part of Chrono's characterization for the first two episodes, it's just kinda annoying due to how he's developing. I do, however, hope that when Chrono finally hits the end of this part of his character arc, he'll be likable for me once again, so I'll just tough it out. Sion, meanwhile, just seems too "flawless" for my liking. He's rich, he's good looking, he's good at sports, including the more dignified sport of fencing (the only sport I pursued, though I don't fence any more due to not having my own equipment and no club at my college) the more common basketball. And is apparently good at Vanguard, too. His only characterizing point that shows he's more than just a "perfect prettyboy" is that he got mad at himself at the end. He just comes off as kinda flat. However, his anger will probably lead to his characterization, as he starts having more drive that's actually visible. Also, that anger seems to be the only emotion he expressed in the whole episode outside of surprise at Chrono's Stride. That is bad, considering how it came off as mild annoyance. At least form a fist or something. No no, just take a slightly rougher tone, that's fine. Apparently. Please, Bushiroad, make him 3 dimensional. Break him out of the mold of "Good looking rich kid who can do everything." Or bring Aichi back, that'll work too. Not even as a main character, just a Royal Paladin player with depth. One last thing, I don't like either of their designs. Who thought of putting a big, light colored swirl in Chrono's hair? As for Sion, I just don't like his bowl cut. That's it really. I ''really ''like Tokoha's design, though. And from what little we've seen of her, she seems to be an everyday kind of girl who just so happens to enjoy Vanguard. Let's see if she's likable, which I hope she is. If she is, then it's possible that, for me, there's some kind of corolation between how a character looks and how good I find their personalities when it comes to Vanguard G. Which is weird, really. I mean, the same thing goes for Ibuki. I'm neutral to his design and am neutral to his character. Well, that's my opinon on the characters so far, let's see how it changes. Hopefully for the better and not the worse, as I even liked Season ''2, '' despite its flaws. I even liked Leon despite readily admitting that all his fights seem to be won through sheer luck and that he's not really the best developed character, especially as a villain (though I kinda understand his desperation when he worked with Void). I do, however, like him as a mentor character who gives cryptic, non-sensical advise that kinda makes sense if you think about it, but then wonder why he didn't just say what he meant, like he was in Season 4. Speaking of which, on a final note, Mamoru looks like Cera stole Gaillard's hair, darkened it and wore it as a wig. Just a thought.